1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording apparatus that performs communication in a plurality of different communication modes and a method for controlling the same, and a data recording medium that performs communication in a plurality of different communication modes and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for performing contactless communication between a data recording apparatus and an IC card, there is known a method for performing communication between a data recording apparatus and an IC card by supplying power from the data recording apparatus to the IC card through electromagnetic induction, and transmits a carrier to the IC card from the data recording apparatus with the carrier modulated. This contactless type IC card has excellent convenience in that the IC card is not in physical contact with the data recording apparatus during the reading and writing of IC card data, unlike a contact type IC card.
However, the contactless type IC card is not suited to applications with large power consumption and has problems, such as being affected by electromagnetic wave noises.
Therefore, a hybrid IC card comprising two types of communication parts, a contactless communication part and a contact communication part, has been considered. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-036428 proposes a technique of selecting the optimal communication part among the contactless communication part and the contact communication part according to the environment of use and the application to suitably utilize the characteristics of the communication parts of a hybrid IC card. Also, in recent years, in addition to such hybrid IC cards, cellular phones and digital cameras having a contactless communication part, and the like have also been considered.
FIG. 6A is a view which is useful in explaining a conventional hybrid IC card.
In FIG. 6A, a hybrid IC card 200 has a contact communication part 201 for performing contact communication, and a contactless communication part 202 for performing contactless communication.
Here, the contact communication refers to transmitting and receiving data with apparatuses being in contact with each other. Examples of the contact communication include, for example, communication between a digital camera and the so-called memory card, such as an SD card. A general digital camera has a terminal for communicating with a memory card, and performs communication by the terminal of the memory card being in contact with the terminal of the digital camera.
On the other hand, the contactless communication refers to transmitting and receiving data without apparatuses being in contact with each other (at a relatively short communication distance in various kinds of wireless communication). For example, the communication distance of contactless communication is several cm to ten-odd cm and is shorter than that of short-range wireless communication, such as Bluetooth with a communication distance of about 10 m. Examples of the contactless communication include, for example, communication using an induction electric field caused by apparatuses coming closer to each other, and communication using radio waves.
FIG. 6B is a view showing a case in which the hybrid IC card 200 is mounted in a digital video camera.
In FIG. 6B, it is assumed that a digital video camera (hereinafter simply abbreviated as “the DVC”) 100 comprises a contactless communication part 107 for performing contactless communication, and a contact communication part 105 for performing contact communication.
When the hybrid IC card (hereinafter simply abbreviated as “the IC card”) 200 is mounted in the DVC 100, communication can be performed between the contact communication part 105 of the DVC 100 and the contact communication part 201 of the IC card 200. In this case, the contactless communication part 107 of the DVC 100 and the contactless communication part 202 of the IC card 200 are likely to be located within a communication range, which enables the DVC 100 and the IC card 200 to also communicate with each other by contactless communication.
Therefore, it is preferable to make it possible to set, when the DVC 100 communicates with the IC card 200, which of contact communication and contactless communication is used.
For example, when the IC card 200 is mounted in the DVC 100, the contactless communication does not need to be performed, thereby making it possible to invalidate communication between the contactless communication part 202 and the contactless communication part 107, which provides, however, the following problems.
As shown in FIG. 6C, with the IC card 200 being mounted in the DVC 100, the contactless communication part 107 of the DVC 100 can perform contactless communication with a hybrid IC card 300 different from the IC card 200 via a contactless communication part 302. However, in such a case, invalidating the contactless communication part 107 of the DVC 100, due to the fact that the IC card 200 being mounted in the DVC 100 is detected, makes it impossible to perform contactless communication between the DVC 100 and the hybrid IC card 300.
On the contrary, always validating the contactless communication part 107 may decrease the quality of communication between the contactless communication part 107 and the contactless communication part 302, due to the interference of radio waves generated by the contactless communication part 202 with the hybrid IC card 300.